


The Weekend Away

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [118]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: Arthur promised Cobb some work and is away for a few days (possibly the first time Arthur is away from the kids?). As he leaves the flu hits the house (older kids have had a touch of it and Arthur warns Eames) but when Arthur comes home it's a full epidemic.Inspired by this picture: (x)





	The Weekend Away

Arthur was all but retired from dreamshare. He put that life behind him when he was pregnant with Edward. Eames was still in the job though, mostly as consultation, every now and then an easy job, low risk and favors for Dom and Ariadne now that they had reunited. Dom had asked Arthur on and off if he would be interested in doing some minor, research mostly and Arthur had turned him down when his children were little, but now that they were a little older, he didn’t mind doing a little research here and there.

When Phillip was nearly two, Arthur felt more comfortable taking on a little more work. He refused to go out into the field, the high stakes work was too dangerous and besides, he had gotten that all out of his system. It was random the day that Dom called. Edward was down the street playing with his friends, Briar Rose was at ballet class, Eames had taken her and Phillip with him so Arthur had the house to himself, just him and the dogs. He cleaned up a little, did some laundry and he had just let Caramel and Woody outside in the backyard when the phone rang.

“Eames residence.”

“Hey, Arthur. It’s Dom.”

“Hey, what’s going on?”

They had a minor exchange of pleasantries, caught up on the kids and then Dom asked him if he was interested in a job.

“It’s all low risk and I’ll be in the area if you wouldn’t mind coming to base for a weekend. Early Friday morning and knowing you, you’ll be done by Saturday night.”

“A whole weekend huh?”

“Yeah, I know it’s a lot to ask for-”

“Oh, no it’s okay. I was just trying to think of my kid’s schedules. I think Eames could handle it easily enough.”

He laughed a little and Dom did too. After going over the final details, Arthur told him he just had to confirm with Eames and he’d see him in a few days.

When Eames got back with their daughter and youngest, Arthur went over the job with him and told him how he’d be gone for most of the weekend. Eames didn’t mind, he had handled the kids on his own before and now it was easier that they were older.

As he got ready to leave that Friday morning, Eames was up with him, watching while Arthur got dressed and he yawned, running his fingers through his hair.

“God, was getting up at four in the morning an easy thing?”

“We did it three times when the kids were babies.”

“Not with Phillip. He’s a stone when it comes to sleeping.”

Arthur laughed as he adjusted his tie and then buttoned the front of his coat. He felt almost relieved that his suits still fit, but he never really gained that much weight from the pregnancies anyway.

“Wow, what a blast from the past.” Said Eames.

Arthur smiled a bit and reached up to his hair, messing with it a little.

“Except for the hair.”

“You hardly look a day past your twenties. Especially in that suit.”

“Thank you.”

Arthur gathered his things and brought everything downstairs and then decided to say goodbye to his children next. Phillip, he leaned down, kissing the side of his head and smoothed his hand over his side. With Briar Rose, he did the same and when he went to see Edward, he felt his forehead was pretty warm. He worried that he might be coming down with something and for a moment, he hesitated in leaving. But he stopped, reminding himself that Eames was completely capable for handing their children, even sick ones, so he hoped for the best and then went back downstairs. As he gathered his overnight bag, he pet the pups who woke up, curious as to what was happening. Once he was done, he faced his husband and kissed him.

“I’m getting serious flashbacks right now.” Eames said, a sad smile on his face.

Arthur smiled and said,

“Yeah, we’ve been here before. But you were never in your dressing gown and pajama pants saying bye to me at our house with our children upstairs.”

Eames laughed then and nodded.

“You be safe. Don’t you dare do anything stupid. You know how Dom is.”

“He’s mellowed out since then.”

“All the same.”

Arthur laughed then.

“Before I forget, Edward felt a little warm. He might be coming down with something.”

“Well, he can stay home today then.”

“Try to take him to the doctor if he is sick, I don’t want the other two to catch it.”

Eames nodded.

“I’ll keep you updated.”

Arthur nodded and kissed him one more before his cab pulled up and Arthur left.

The weekend went by faster than either parent expected. They only kept in touch with brief text messages, Eames let him know that yes, Edward was indeed sick and he took him to the doctor’s but it didn’t stop the sickness from spreading anyway. Arthur told him to do what he could and he’d be back soon.

Late Saturday night, Arthur returned home. He finished as fast as he could, worried that his babies were sick and even when the both of them were together, handling three sick children was no easy task. He wasn’t surprised to see Eames on the couch when he came in, Phillip on his chest clutching Enoch to him as he made a wheezing sound. There were tissues and juice boxes littered on the coffee table, medicine and take out boxes of Chinese food and pizza boxes as well. He set his bag down carefully and pet the pups who came over to him to greet him. When he done, he walked over to Eames and looked down at him, seeing him with his head turned, his mouth open as he held his youngest. Arthur knew he was sick too and he felt bad for him. He reached down and pet Phillip’s head and when their youngest fussed a bit, Eames woke up. He sniffled and said,

“Hey, you’re back.”

“Yeah, I’m efficient you know that. How do you feel?”

“Awful. Edward was sick and the minute Briar Rose got home, she caught it and of course Phillip did. Now I caught it tending to the little ones.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. It’s not that bad. Just a stuffed up nose, bit of congestion. Nothing but annoyance.”

He slowly began to sit up, cradling Phillip close to him and Arthur quickly took him off his hands. Their youngest only stirred and then readjusted his sleeping position on Arthur now.

“And the other two?”

“Asleep in bed. Their medicine knocked them out pretty fast. This one is going to need drops in another hour. For his nose.”

Arthur nodded and kissed the top of Phillip’s head and then sat down beside his husband.

“I’m sorry you had to deal with this.”

Eames waved him off again.

“It was fine. The kids and I just camped out here. Watched a lot of movies, had some take out. It wasn’t nearly as bad as it was a couple of years ago. Or when the kids had chicken pox.”

“Thank God.”

Eames nodded and took another tissue from the box and blew his nose.

“Well, I’m here now. I’ll go change and then you can relax.”

“I missed you, darling.”

“I missed you too.”

Arthur kissed his cheek and smiled at him before getting up and going upstairs to put Phillip down before going to change. He was happy to be back home, back with his family and even though everyone was sick, it was still good to be home.


End file.
